The ongoing development, maintenance, and expansion of public environments involve an increasing number of network-enabled video cameras generating an increasing amount of video data of the public environments. Operators of such environments can use this data to identify critical events, from traffic accidents to criminal activities. However, it can be challenging to accurately process video data from a large number of video cameras, particularly in a time-efficient manner so as to identify critical events in real-time.
In accordance with common practice, various features shown in the drawings may not be drawn to scale, as the dimensions of various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. Moreover, the drawings may not depict all of the aspects and/or variants of a given system, method or apparatus admitted by the specification. Finally, like reference numerals are used to denote like features throughout the figures.